


At Her Mercy

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Crossover, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: He wasn't sure how this slip of a witch had gotten the best of them, but she had. On the bright side, it seemed that her intentions were far from negative.





	At Her Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Created for two different bingo cards:
> 
> HH Bingo square N1-Mildly Dubious Consent  
> MMF Bingo square O1-Loki/Thor/Hermione
> 
> At this time, this is only an aesthetic, but I do plan to add a story at some point. I will add another chapter here when I do.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognizable from either the HP or Thor/MCU worlds. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
